


P.S I Still Love You

by crazymofowonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymofowonderland/pseuds/crazymofowonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam lived his like any normal famous boy, so when a little package ended up on his door step his life is changed drastically. Naomi is Liam's 3 year old daughter, she was abandoned on his doorstep. A box and a letter to her name. Liam realised he was her daughter and set out on an adventure to find the mother of his child and re-start whatever they had in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Gift Shall We Say

"A bottle of beer and Toy Story I think is in order tonight" I say to myself unlocking my door and walking in. I throw my keys onto the table in the hall and head towards the kitchen, I pull open the fridge and pull out a cold beer.

I grab a bag of crisps and go to the living room, I go to turn on the TV but the doorbell rings. I check my watch, and walk to the door

"Niall, I don't have anymore..." I say opening the door and seeing no one stood there, I go to close the door but suddenly look down.

Stood there, thumb in mouth, was a little girl at least the age of 3. I look at her and see she is holding a small tattered teddy, behind her stood a large cardboard box. I take the little girl by her hand and lead her in, I sit her down on the sofa and put Toy Story on.

I grab the box and carry it to the table, taped to the lid was an envelope. I peeled it off and scanned over the slightly feminine handwriting,

'Dearest Liam,

This is Naomi, our daughter. I'm so sorry to spring this on you but I can't look after her anymore, I sound so selfish-but I know that you will give her a better life than I ever could. Naomi is three years old, and she does know who you are, she always watched you when you were on the television. I hope that you will love her, and will take care of her.

Lots of love to you and Naomi,

Natalie x

P.S I Still Love You'

Anger raised in the bottom of my stomach, how can this woman do this to me. She could have just told me about her getting pregnant I would have helped. But no she had to leave and do it on her own, the 3 years late she gets bored and dumps her child on me.

My child.

I look up from the paper and look at my beautiful daughter, she sat on my sofa sucking her thumb and holding the teddy. She was engorged in Toy Story.

I look at her face, she has my eyes and hair colour but she looked so much like her mother, her nose, her smile, the waviness of her hair. She giggled at a part in Toy Story that I found funny, and my heart melted. I went and sat down next to her and she grabbed my hand and put her teddy in it. 

I look down at the half chewed owl and smirked, I looked back at her and saw she was staring intently at the screen. I pulled out my phone and sent the guys a quite text 

Lads: Do you think you boys could come over to my my house ASAP?

After 10 minutes I heard the front door open and 4 sets of feet in the hall way "Hey Liam, whats... Um Liam?" Zayn says pointing to the child sitting on my lap chewing on my finger. I stand up and support Naomi in my arms

"Uh well, uh I don't really know how to say this but.. This is Naomi my daughter, and F.Y.I I have just found out about her as well so..."

"Liam, what do you mean daughter?" Zayn said looking back and fourth at me and her. 

"Well you guys remember Natalie, the girl I was with before the X-Factor. Well we... you know... and I guess Naomi was made. I really don't expect you to accept her, but I already love this little girl. But anyway here," I say handing them the letter "Read this."

Niall takes the letter from my hand, and the rest of the lads read over his shoulder. As they are reading I took Naomi down on my bed and left the bedside light on-she instantly fell asleep, soft snores falling from her mouth.

"So mate, what are you going to do with her?" Niall asked as I came into the living room, and four boys scattered on the sofas and stood up against the wall.

"What do you mean? Like put her up for adoption or something? No, I won't do that! She's my child, my daughter and it was my own fault for bringing her into this world so I will do my best to look after her"

"But what will you do if Simon makes you put her up for adoption?" Harry said looking slightly scared and sad

"Sorry to say this lads but I would leave the band, Naomi is my future now. Ever since I saw her sat on my sofa watching the TV and sucking her thumb I knew I couldn't just abandon her" I looked at their faces and saw mixed emotions.

I guess they were shocked at the fact that I would leave the band but also relieved that I wouldn't let her go. I could tell Naomi has grown on the boys in a different ways. 

"Do you mind if we stay here, I can't be arsed going home" Louis said stretching out on the sofa, I nodded and headed towards the bedroom.

I looked through the door and saw Naomi flat out on the bed. I walked in and turned the light off. She instantly started to stir and quietly cry, I flicked the light on and looked down at her.

She looked at me, her sleep filled eyes it melted my heart and she raised her hands and made a grabbing signal I leaned down and laid next to her. I picked her up and laid her on my chest, she fell back to sleep instantly. I fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.


	2. Meeting and Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii guys, hope you guys like it, may be a little bit boring but it does got more interesting promise!
> 
> \- Beth xx

I could feel a small warm hand on my cheek as I drifted out of my slumber, the small hand travelled from my cheek to my nose. It gave a small squeeze and the up to my eyebrows, a small finger traced my eyebrows.

The small hand traced every outline of my face, once it stopped I opened my eyes and saw Naomi looking at me. 

Her thumb in her mouth and the small owl toy, her eyes were still slightly glazed with sleep but had a hint of childish joy in them. I opened my eyes fully and leaned and kissed her forehead, she let out a little giggle and wrapped her arms around my neck. I picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. 

I sat her on the counter as I took out a plate and a bowl. I made her cereal and made myself toast, I sat in front of her on a chair as she sat on the worktop.

After we eat I put the dishes in the sink and turned around to her, I saw that she was watching me intently. "So baby girl, what do you want to do today?" she mumbled something.

"Sorry sweety?"

"Could we maybe get some new dresses?" she whispered, I nod my head

"First we have to go someone then we will go and get you some new clothes" she smiles at me and we go to the living room. She reached up and grabbed hold of my hand, I held hers as we went walked into the living room to see all 4 boys covering my floor. 

She let go and ran over to Niall who was sleeping half on a chair half on the floor. She poked his chest and he grumbled, she let out a laugh and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Well good morning to you too" he said and stood picking her up. He carried her to Harry and sat her on his chest. He made an incoherent noise, she placed her tiny hand in one of his large hands and he smiled. 

Every single boy she work up in a very simple way, however when she got to Zayn I thought that it would be difficult. She waddled over to him and laid next to him. She laid face to face with him and stared at his sleeping face.

After 5 minutes we were all watching her watching Zayn sleeping, he breathed out loudly and opened his eyes. He flinched a little bit when he saw Naomi really close to him but then laughed as she started smiling and chewing her owl.

\------------------------ 

After the boys had a shower it was Naomi's turn, I took her hand and she lead me to Niall, she took his hand to. "I guess we both have to come" Niall said.

Niall filled the bath with hot water and bubble bath as I got her undressed and ready. Niall lowered her in, I looked at him 

"Will you be ok on your own?" he nodded his head, I looked at Naomi who now had a little soap beard and soap quiff. I grabbed her dirty clothes and took them the washing machine, I put them in and put them on a wash. 

As Harry came in and put his bowl in the sink I made a call

Simon- Hello?

Me- Hey Simon, Its me Liam. Um do you have a free hour today?

Simon- Hello Liam, um I think round about 12 is that ok?

Me- Yeah that's great actually, I have something to tell you or show you.

We hung up and I went to check up on the two children in the bathroom, when I opened the door water was all over the floor. I looked at Niall and saw that he was soaking wet, he blushed and helped Naomi out of the bath.

She let out a giggle and wrapped her wet arms around my leg. I bent down and wrapped the pink towel around her. 

Zayn finally managed to get her dressed, after her volunteered 20 minuets ago. I took her hand and we headed out to the car. We arrived at Simon's office, all six of us got out of the car. Naomi ran and grabbed Louis hand.

She is a quite child, I think out of this past day I heard her say one thing. She mainly laughs, it is such a cute sound that my daughter makes.

Gosh, my daughter... I wonder what Simon is going to say.

As we went into the lift she came to me and I picked her up, she sat on my hip and played with my ear. As we walked through the building I got strange looks of people because of the 3 year old girl in my arms, but I don't care.

As we stood and waited to go into Simon's office nerves started to build in my stomach, what if he makes me give her up

"Daddy, who is that scary man in the room?" she whispered in my ear. 

Daddy.

"That's Simon baby, he's daddy's boss. He's a nice man he just looks scary doesn't he?" she giggled and whispered

"He does! Am I going to meet him?" I nod and kiss her forehead

"Daddy? Could you put me down please" I lower her to the ground. Simon's secretary informed us that we could go in, the boys gave me a pat on the back and I opened the door. Naomi ran behind me and clung onto my leg, I walked in and up to Simon

"Hi Liam. Who's the little girl?" 

"Simon, she is the reason I am here. This is Naomi, my daughter...." Simon sat back in his chair and raised his hand to his mouth.

"Daughter? She can't be she is what like 3, when did this happen?" he asked a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"It happened before I even went on the X-factor, I just found out that I have a child last night. She was just stood on my doorstep"

"So what are we going to do?" He said looking at me, his eyebrows slightly raised.

"What do you mean? Like adoption?" I mouthed the 'adoption' so Naomi couldn't hear. Simon nodded his head "No, she's my child. I know about her now, I am not giving her up Simon" 

"Ok then, answer me this. What are you going to do when you go on tour in one month?" Oh, I never thought about that, damn. 

"I will take her with me, and when we are on stage or doing an interview I will get a nanny" he looked slightly shocked at the fact that I had everything sorted.

"Ok, you find the nanny and I will pay" We stood up and shook hands, Naomi put her hand out and shook Simon's index finger.

I got outside and explained to the boys what happened,

"Right then, shall we go home and put an ad in the papers? Obviously anonymous incase of crazy fans" Zayn said

"If you guys wouldn't mind could you four do it I have a date with a very special little girl" I said bending down and picking up Naomi. She started laughing and grabbed hold of my ear.

"Ok that's no problem" Niall said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

\---------------------------

After 2 hours of shopping in the mall, we went into a small cafe. I put the hundreds of bags of clothes on the floor and sat her on a chair. "So princess, do you want anything else whilst we are here?" she shook her head. "Baby, when is you birthday?"

"11 February in 2011" I smiled at her cute little mistake.

"Ah, ok. You know that mean I have to get you a present doesn't it?" she giggles to her self and continues eating, after the meal we both walked out and to the car.

And I have a feeling the paparazzi are going to have a field day with this.


	3. The Nanny

"Right, baby, when we go outside I want you to stay close to daddy and hold me hand yeah?" I looked down at her putting all of the bags in my left hand and taking her small hand in my right. As we walked through the revolving door I saw a tonne of paparazzi outside waiting for us.

"Baby, look at me. If anyone asks you anything just ignore them yeah?" I said lifting her and placing her on my hip. We walked out and the cold air hit my face, I felt her involuntarily shiver. As we walked towards the car millions of questions hit us

"Whose is the child Liam?"

"Is she yours?"

"Is she one of the boys?"

"Come on Liam, tell us who she is?"

I opened the passenger door and placed her into the car seat I had installed when we were in the mall. I strapped her in and closed the door, as I walked to my side of the car I saw a photographer lean towards the handle. "Touch the car and you will die!" he automatically removed his hand and I put the bags in the back seat and jumped into the drivers seat.

As we pulled out of the car park I saw the paparazzi jump into their cars and follow us. "Who were they daddy?"

"Well Daddy is famous and those people were taking pictures"

"Mummy told me that you were famous, but why did they want to take the pictures?"

"Honestly baby, no idea. I think it is because I am with you" I look over and see she looked sad "Hey, sweety. I don't care what they think, I love you and that's what I care about" she looked up at me a smiled

"I love you too daddy" The whole ride home she talked about school and that she will be having a long break as she is coming on tour with us.

As we pulled up to the house I saw more paparazzi stood outside waiting, I quickly pulled out my phone and sent the boys a text

*Would you all mind coming out and giving me a hand*,

In a couple of seconds I saw the front door open and all 4 boys walk out. Louis and Zayn went to the fans and paparazzi to distract them as Harry and I grabbed the bags, Niall went and helped Naomi out of her seat. He picked her up and took her straight inside away from all the cameras, we all got inside and went into the living rooms where Niall and Naomi sat on the sofa.

Naomi got off Niall and came up to me, she whispered in my ear "Do you think I could show Uncle Niall all of my new dresses?"

"Why don't you show everyone?" she nodded her head and took one of the bags, I grabbed the ones containing her cloths and followed her to the bedroom. I helped her get changed into a white dress with red, blue and yellow vertical striped dress with a red sash around her waist. She ran into the living room

"TAH DAH!!" She yelled spinning round and round showing the boys her dress, all the boy smiled and nodded at her

"I love it Naomi, I particularly love the stripes" Louis said, making her giggle.

After about a billion other dresses she finally got tired and fell asleep on Niall's chest. "Do you guys want anything to eat?" I asked

"Did Zayn not tell you what we are going to be doing tonight?" I shook my head at Niall "Well as you asked us to do and ad for a nanny we did. But I rang up Lou and asked her if she wouldn't mind like being the interviewer so we could see what they nanny was like from a non 'OMG! LOOK ITS ONE DIRECTION' point of view. So we will be going out to eat then popping round her house". 

I nodded my head and walked into my bedroom, I saw all of Naomi's clothes strewn across the bed. I smiled and decided to put them all away. After 10 minutes of putting the tiny little clothes on the tiny little hangers I closed the cupboard in her room.

Harry and I had set her room up whilst she was showing the rest of the boys her new clothes. As I walked into the living room I could hear small footsteps running around the floor, as I went in I could see Naomi and Niall running around the coffee table.

"Baby, come on we need to go get you changed for when we go out tonight" she looked over to me a smiled. She gave Niall a hug and then ran towards me

"Sorry Uncle Niall, how about we have a tea party tomorrow?" She asked, he nodded his head and she squealed in delight. We went to her bedroom and got her changed into a pink top and jean dungarees. She took a pair of pink shoes out and I helped her put a pair of sock on with frills on the top.

One we all we ready we set of for the restaurant, out favourite restaurant recently discovered by Zayn and Harry. La tête du cheval was a small little french restaurant nestled among the tall building of London, the food there was sometimes...

Interesting. Just like the name I suppose.

As we headed in to the restaurant the owner came and greeted us " Ah the messieurs from One Direction, a pleasure to be having you again!" He shook all of our hands and gave Naomi a colouring in book. As we took our seats Naomi leaned over to me and whispered in my ear

"Daddy, what did that funny looking man say?" She looked at me with a lost face, I simply laughed and kissed her temple. Over dinner we discussed many issues facing the nanny and the tour

"But what if we don't find anyone who is willing to follow us around the world?" Niall said handing Naomi a blue felt tip pen.

"Dude, lets face it as soon as we walk into the room they will agree to doing it. However we just need to make sure we come in to the room on the right person" Zayn said laughing slightly.

After the meal we all jumped into the car and headed to Lou and Tom's house. Louis explained to me that we would be sat n the living room as Lou and Tom would be talking to the nannies, if we find one we like we mke a kind of signal and then walk in. It sounded pretty weird at the beginning but in the end it was the only way we could do it. 

\-----------------------------

As we sat near the door of the dining room listening to the 7th nanny I was getting a vibe for the woman. She was called Ashley Marson she was 21 and didn't have any other commitments, meaning that she was free to our with us. We made the signal, which was pinching Harry so he let out a scream, and Lou introduced us. 

"Ummm hello?" she said slightly confused about what is happening

"Hi, don't be scared. I'm Liam and I would you like to be a nanny to my child, Naomi. We really would like you to be Naomi's nanny, but the one problem is that you would have to come on tour with us" She looked at me a bit taken back, she shook her head and spoke

"Um I'm fine with the travelling but why do you need a nanny ?" I walked into the living room and took Naomi by the hand and lead her to Ashley. She looked at my daughter and smiled, Naomi looked up at me and nodded. I laughed and said

"Well then that settles it, you're our new nanny. We go on tour in about 3 weeks so get packing!"


End file.
